


The things we do.

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Harry pov, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Poetry, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Harry knows that they things they do, are just for them.





	The things we do.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #10/#42, Pairing: Drarry+Ginny
> 
> So this is my first time playing around with poetry, but I thought it might be a fun way to play with this prompt.

There are things we do that no-one understands. 

Like the feel of her skin against my strong hands.

And the weight of his body pressed against mine.

Knowing nothing matters, when all we have is time. 

 

In our room, there is just us, a tiny home of three.

But even so, there are things she does just for me.

Sexy things she knows I like, and tender things too, 

All the things we wanted from life, but were too afraid to do.

 

But it’s not only me she cares for, because there’s another.

A man we both adore, and I don’t mean like a brother.

He’s our cold aloof Slytherin who pretends he doesn’t care,

But melts like ice when we run fingers through his hair.

 

Our odd relationship of three, make most people dumb-struck 

But I love my two so much, and so hard, that I couldn’t give a fuck.

Besides, I’m used to the stares, the glares, and the looks,

In fact, I’ve signed “with love, from all of us” in many of their books.

 

I love when it’s the three of us, all tangled in our bed,

When she sits on my face, and he’s giving me head,

And the world just melts away when we take her together,

I love that she tastes like cinnamon, and he smells like leather.

 

I quake, and sob into her fire-red hair, as I find my release, 

Her body convulses around us, as she too feels some peace.

Finally, my other love, whose thickness pulses in beats so heavy,

Whispers words of precious love, collapsing between us all sweaty.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
